


here you are kissing me

by fuckbucket (livingshitpost)



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: "why doesn't hans have tits" magic bitch!! fuck you, Author is trans, Body Hair, Boys Kissing, Cheesy, Condoms, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Facial Hair, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Good Hans (Disney), Hair-pulling, Hands, Kinda?, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Not Beta Read, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pubic Hair, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Relationship Negotiation, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex, Surprise Kissing, Touching, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, and brother issues, and yes i'm implying that eric tlm is one of hans's brothers. fuck you, hans has parent issues, mostly sex w some fluff, trans porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/fuckbucket
Summary: "Have you done this before?" Hans breathed, warm and somewhat shaking.Kristoff nodded and ran one hand through Hans's hair. "Have you?""No." He hesitated for a moment. "You don't mind that, do you?""We've all had our firsts." The blond laughed a bit. "I'm glad I get to be yours."





	here you are kissing me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [just over the horizon; a sliver of crimson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344519) by [emrys (livingshitpost)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys). 



Hans took Kristoff by the hand, racing with him through the halls, and the two of them ducked into the first bedroom they could find. Hans was already a blushing, panting mess, while Kristoff locked the door with a smirk and turned, taking the other's face in his hands and pulling him into a kiss. Hans gripped the back of Kristoff's shoulder with one hand, the other trailing down to squeeze his hip.

"Have you done this before?" Hans breathed, warm and somewhat shaking.

Kristoff nodded and ran one hand through Hans's hair. "Have you?"

"No." He hesitated for a moment. "You don't mind that, do you?"

"We've all had our firsts." The blond laughed a bit. "I'm glad I get to be yours."

Hans chuckled lightly. "Me too." He went in for another kiss, not bothering to stop as Kristoff ran his hands down his chest, his sides, and came to rest on his hips. He slipped his thumbs under the band of his trousers and tugged ever so gently.

"Why don't we get these off, hm?"

Delicate fingers began to tug Kristoff's tunic free of his waistband. "How about I follow your example instead?"

The taller man easily pulled his shirt over his head and left it in a pile on the floor. "Then let's hope you're a fast learner."

Hans fumbled a bit as he undid his ascot, flushing ever redder, and damn near melted as Kristoff's deft hands came so close to his neck. The fabric, too, was discarded on the floor as Hans brought his shirt over his head, ruffling his own hair in the process.

Kristoff's eyes were drawn to the neat line going across Hans's chest, almost invisible, aside from the slight sheen of scarred skin. He ran his fingers over it gently at first, then pressed harder with his thumbs, cupping the shorter man's pecs with each hand.

"What happened?"

Hans bit his lip. "Let's just say that my parents didn't always have thirteen sons," he said softly. "I understand if you don't-"

"Who did it?"

"The nisse in the royal stables. I was sixteen."

"It doesn't hurt?"

"No. I'm fine. But Kris-"

"Hey." Kristoff's voice was soft, but thrummed with a strange sort of authority. "That's all I need to know." He squeezed one of Hans's nipples, reveling in the way it made him shudder.

"You- you don't mind that I-?"

"Of course not." He leaned down to kiss his lover's neck, eventually trailing down to his collarbone, bucking his hips ever so slightly against Hans's.

"Then quit teasing me," Hans whined, grinding against the tent in Kristoff's pants. "Please."

Kristoff laughed again, pulling back a bit to undo his belt and remove his trousers as Hans did the same. This time it was the redhead's turn to stare at Kristoff's already half-hard length. He licked his lips and reached out, tentative but eager, allowing Kristoff to guide him in how to pump it until it stood fully erect, then covered it with the bladder of a goat.

"You ready?"

Hans nodded, his freckled cheeks still bright red, and let Kristoff lead him over to the large bed. They tossed aside the thick comforter as Kristoff lay Hans down on his back, Hans's arms around his neck, before pressing the head of his thick member against the lips of Hans's entrance.

"You're sure you want this?"

He nodded again, more frantic this time, and lifted his hips slightly. "Please."

Kristoff smiled, carefully inserting himself to Hans's slick pussy, gliding in and out, slowly, gradually going further.

"AH!" Hans yelped at the initial intrusion, but quickly adjusted, softly moaning into Kristoff's shoulder. "Oh, by  _Freyja_."

"That feel good?"

"Mm-hmm. Oh . . . " He grabbed Kristoff's ass and pulled him closer, closer, until the curly blond hair around his cock intermingled with the canopy of red between Hans's thighs. "Fuck, that's really good."

"How's it feel?"

"Mmmn- It feels  _right_."

"Good," Kristoff breathed. He gradually picked up the pace, finding a rhythm that he could maintain, but still brought forth those sweet moans from Hans's lips. Soon there were nails against his shoulder and legs around his waist, locked at the ankles, and Kristoff couldn't help but chuckle. 

"Gods, Kris-"

"You want more, prettyboy?" Kristoff growled, breath hot against his lover's ear. "I could do shit that'd make you scream. You ready for that?"

"No, don't- don't stop. Please. Just keep doing this."

The blond hummed. "Okay. Anything you want." He did, however, without breaking stride, reach up for a fistful of auburn hair from the back of Hans's head and gave it a quick yank.

"AH! Shit, Kristoff, keep going! Don't stop!"

"Fuck, that's it. Keep talking, gorgeous."

"Oh, fuck, it's- I'm-"

"I know, hon. Focus on me."

"By the Gods, Kris — make me _yours!_ "

Kristoff groaned, deep in his chest, as the thrusting of his hips became more erratic and he felt the rubbery skin around his cock grow slick with his own seed. Hans, in turn, let out staggered, desperate moans at first before they died down. The warmth and fullness pooled in the base of his abdomen and he held Kristoff a bit tighter, laughing lightly when he felt soft, tiny kisses being pressed to his collarbone.

"How was it?" Hans asked between panting breaths. "Not too bad for my first time?"

"Not bad at all." Kristoff gently kissed Hans on the lips as he pulled out. He noted the juices that followed, and was tempted to lap them up with his tongue, or wipe them away with his fingers before licking himself clean, but he didn't, choosing instead to give his lover the time to get himself back together. "What about you, hm?"

Hans hummed. "Incredible," he said, still coming down from the high of his climax. "Though, you should know that this isn't how courting  _usually_ goes. At all."

"Are you saying you didn't like it?"

"No no, I loved it." The prince propped himself up on his elbows. "Just another way for me to let down my parents."

"Aw, c'mon-"

"I don't think you understand, Kristoff. My parents are disappointed by nearly everything I do." He smirked. "It's like a game, at this point."

"So, if it's a game . . . You wanna play again?"

"Definitely." Hans cupped Kristoff's cheek and kissed him once more. "Not now, of course."

"Yeah. Yeah, 'course. I wouldn't expect- uh." He cleared his throat. "So, are we, like, a thing now?"

"I wouldn't be opposed to that."

Kristoff cracked a lopsided smile. "Me neither."

"And don't worry about the whole, y'know, _formal courtship_ thing. You don't have to meet my parents or anything. I don't think I want to go back to the Southern Isles, anyway."

The blond tilted his head slightly. "But . . . that's your home."

Hans shrugged. "I grew up there. But I don't think I ever knew _love,_ y'know?" He chuckled. "I mean, I knew Anna for all of three hours and was convinced that my affection for her, an attractive girl with a kind heart, was true love." He bit his lip lightly. "I don't miss most of my brothers. Erik, sure, but he's off gallivanting through the archipelago doing who knows what, so I never see him anyway . . . " He pauses, then looks up, and his cheeks flush red once more. "But I know I'd miss you."

Kristoff grins, leaning over to playfully pin Hans down and kiss him over and over. "That's so cheesy."

"And yet-  _mmph!_ Yet here you are kissing me."


End file.
